Is this an alien?
by mak89
Summary: Benjamin Kirby Tennyson or as we fondly call him Ben 10.The wielder of awe inspiring Ultimatrix couldn't get a break in life. Just after a nasty break up with Julie, He is sent to Japan to investigate about a serial killer and weird creatures. Argh! Why can't I get a break . Ben 10 UA au


The airport was busy and somewhat crowded as airline commuters went to and from all of the main entrances. The day was pleasant enough, but for all of the natural lighting the windows provided in the airport, it certainly didn't make waiting in line any easier. Some people were made particularly grouchy about the fact it was such a nice day outside and they were trapped in bureaucracy. Case in point and one of the main players in the game to come was a young western boy of sixteen who wore a green jacket, jeans, and had brown hair. He also had a satchel hung over his shoulder and a suitcase in his hand.

"Sometimes I hate my job," the boy sighed to himself, eyeing the surroundings.

His name was Ben Tennyson and he was in fact from an American city called Bellwood.

Ben used to be your average boy, but during a road trip with his grandfather when he was ten, he managed to gain access to a powerful alien machine known as the Omnitrix. With it, he was able to transform himself into ten different aliens before transforming into more as time went on. Being a ten year old, he used the Omnitrix for a number personal quests for fun and amusement, but he also used it to help a lot of people in need. After a couple of years he realized that it was a very heavy responsibility and he was tempted to give it up but in the he couldn't. He was too much used to be a hero now. As he grew up, at the age of fifteen he had to combat an alien race known as the Highbreed. A year ago, in a climactic battle against the warlord Vilgax caused Ben to lose the Omnitrix and eventually destroyed it. In its place, he managed to acquire the newest model known as the Ultimatrix. It was similar to the Omnitrix in that it transformed Ben into different aliens, but it had the added function of jump starting those aliens into evolved forms Ben dubbed as Ultimate Forms.

Recently though, Ben was allowed to take further part in intergalactic missions with the organization known as the Plumbers, officers who were charged with keeping the peace among the alien citizens of Earth and other planets. Unfortunately, a rather big fan of Ben's managed to discover his identity and in a fit of 'it-was-a-good-idea-at-the-time' revealed his name and face to the world. Well but thankfully in the photos the fan leaked Ben wore a party mask . Thanks to the plumber resources Ben , Kevin and Gwen managed to track the big fan of Ben who turned out to be a 10 year old kid whose name was Jimmy Jones. After some trouble they managed to convince the kid to keep Ben's identity secret but that wasn't the end of trouble for our hero. Enter Aggregor a villain who had powers like Kevin becoming a challenge for him that he never faced .After absorbing 5 powerful aliens he became unbeatable even for him. He also came very close to complete his objective to absorb the power of** Alien X** but Kevin took the initiative and absorbed ultimatrix's power . Kevin defeated Aggregor but became a worst threat afterwords because absorbing energy turned him back into his old Villain persona.

It took a lot of headache and planning to turn him back but still our hero succeeded. And then the other trouble came somehow five ultimates of the Ultimatrix ( Ultimate Humunagousaur, Ultimate Big Chill , Ultimate Spider monkey, Ultimate Canonbolt and Ultimate Swampfire ) came alive . Our hero was shocked as he was sucked into ultimatrix by the ultimates . The ultimates wanted to kill him because they had brains and hearts like any other life forms have and that they were all alive. The only way for them to get out was to kill Ben

Gwen arrived to help Ben and prepared to finish the ultimates by using her anodyte powers but our hero reasoned with the ultimates and committed suicide by jumping in a fire pit to free them. When he thought he was dead Azmuth appeared in front of him and indicated that due to his heroic sacrifice, the Ultimatrix set the ultimate forms free and spared Ben's life.

The Ultimate forms apologized to Ben and Azmuth impressed by Ben's heroic act decided to upgrade the ultimatrix a bit. He unlocked every other alien Ben had access in the omnitrix and increased his time limit by 7 minutes

Ben's recent international flight was a result of his latest assignment from the Plumbers. He was sent out to Tokyo City, Japan in order to investigate strange occurrences that seemed to be happening. Some weird kind of serial killer was out there which according to plumbers he/she wasn't a human. Besides the energy spikes around the city were quite disturbing so the Plumbers decided to send in Ben so he could investigate. Well, that and he was one of their best junior agents next to Gwen and Kevin.

As the part of cover up, He was sent in a student exchange program so towards his annoyance he had to spend a whole year in japan.

Speaking of the other members of Ben's team, they were ordered to stay in Bellwood until such a time that Ben needed backup or some other kind of emergency. Ben couldn't even be transported with the Rustbucket II, thus the reason why he was on a regular commercial flight rather than the incredibly fast space ship.

"I'll never complain about Kevin's speeding again," Ben muttered to himself as he finally got to the desk for arriving flyers.

Thanks to the latest in Plumber translation technology, Ben was able to understand what the clerk was saying to him. That in turn allowed Ben to be able to speak Japanese like a native, which surprised the clerk, but he didn't really comment on it. After getting his passport stamped and approved, Ben was finally free of the airport and allowed to enter Tokyo City proper.

**Scene change**

"Nice to meet you sir, It's my honor" The boy in front of Ben said with a bow

"Ah, No need to be formal buddy. You can call me Ben" Ben grinned as he placed his suitcase on the ground and extended his hand

"Oh, You are modest too. Nice to meet you Ben-san. Plumber Ayumu Aikawa at your service" Ayumu said with a smile as he shook Ben's hand

"So any thing on the serial killer" Ben asked with a sigh

"No, Not yet but since you are here we may be able catch that bastard" Ayumu pumped his fists in the air

"Of course " Ben gave a thumbs up and started walking towards the door.

"Where are you going Ben-san?" Ayumu asked

"Well, Just going to take some fresh air" Ben replied with a yawn

"Are you sure? There is a serial killer out there" Ayumu spoke in a serious tone

"Well, I am the Ben 10 remember" Ben chuckled

"Of course I do. So make sure to return at the time of dinner. I would have came too but I have some homework" Ayumu replied in a cheerful tone

"Yeah School troubles I know them very well" Ben sweat dropped

"Umm... Ben-san will you do me a favor?" Ayumu asked hesitantly

"Yeah," Ben nodded

**Time skip**

"Argh...I can't believe it. He said it was a small list" Ben sighed as he looked at parchment Ayumu gave to him .

"Whoa" Ben stopped shop as he saw a girl clad in a silver armor and metal boots. she also wore a purple dress with white stripes underneath . She had straight silver hair and blue eyes. And well he had to admit she was cute

_"Is she a forever knight? Nah, They don't have females" _ Ben said to himself .Then he noticed he was outside the departmental store, He quickly rushed through the door not seeing the slight down cast expression come to the girls face. He walked around the store for a few minutes simply looking at several items before grabbing several things and walking to the counter.

"Ah good evening." The lady behind the counter smiled. " So you are a foreigner"

"Yeah from the states, I hope you accept credit cards here" Ben groaned as he handed over his credit card to her

"Of course, I am surprised. The young lady outside didn't scared you? she came in earlier and wanted to buy something but didn't have any money. Ever since she's been sitting out there and until you walked in I haven't had another customer since." The lady behind the counter said with a smile

"Um... it's weird" Ben mumbled then added with pause" "By any chance you wouldn't happen to remember what she wanted to buy would you?" He questioned making her smile at him with a knowing smile.

"She is a cutie I will admit. I'm rooting for you." She winked at him.

"Nah. No girls for some time. Just had a break up couple of months ago." Ben replied with a sigh

"Oh that's sad. anyways it over there near the section 2" She pointed at a sign.

"Thanks" Ben grinned and walked over the and grabbed what she was pointing to and put it down on the bench. "Its 2300 yen, Thank you sir" She said with a smile as she handed Ben's credit card to him

"You are welcome and have a nice day" Ben said with a two finger salute and left the shop with the grocery bag. He walked over to the armored girl and placed two cups of pudding in front of her causing her eyes to widen. She placed them on her side and took out a notepad from the confines of her dress

[Thank you.] She wrote down making Ben to raise an eyebrow. She seems to have no expressions on her face and she was mute too?

"It's alright, no need to thank me" Ben replied with a grin and he was about to leave but he heard the clicking sound of notepad

[Why did you buy it for me] She wrote down once again

"Well I thought you needed help and I did it" Ben chuckled as he sat near the girl. "The name is Ben Tennyson by the way"

[My name is Eucliwood Hellscythe.] She wrote down once again a she opened the cup of pudding and began eating it . Ben just sat there as if something told him to keep the girl company

[You looks foreign, American?] She wrote once gain

"Yeah , I am from Bellwood, California" Ben replied with grin . The time flew as their discussion went on and on. For a girl who couldn't speak she sure had a lot to say. Ben even wondered that her notepad was some alien tech because it seemed like endless.

"Well, It seems I am late. Sorry Eucliw... Eu I have to go" Ben said kinda having trouble to remember such a long name and stood up with a yawn

[Leaving?] She questioned. Ben could notice slight sorrow in her eyes

"Yeah, Going to the place where I am going to stay for a year. " Ben said with a smile then asked "Hey, Don't you have a home or any place you are staying? I can walk you there if you want"

[I have no home to go to.] She wrote. [Not here anyway.]

"Are you an alien or something?" Ben groaned. They talked for one hour and she forgot to mention such important detail?

In reply she just stared at him without any expression causing Ben to face palm. Anyways the girl was kinda weird but he couldn't leave her alone , Not like this.

"Well, You can come with me if you want" Ben offered. He was kinda feeling awkward but he still offered

[I wouldn't want to intrude] She wrote

"Well , I won't mind besides My Grampa taught me that you should always help the people in need, Especially ladies" Ben grinned. He knew he was Ayumu's superior. It's not like he could deny him or something like that. With that our hero started walking away, His grin widened as he heard tapping the metal boots behind him

_"Well, I don't think Ayumu will mind having a cute girl at home" _Ben said to himself with a chuckle

**Well guys I am back after a long time. This is a Ben 10 AU so somethings are different like Ben never taking off the omnitrix and I stated other things in the story**

**Ayumu Aikawa- A plumber assigned to help Ben . He is overall a good person but well...when it comes to girls...he has a different side and he is infamous among plumbers for being a pevert. He possesses proto tech armor ( like Rook) and he is an expert in using weapons and martial arts**

**Just a little thing Ben won't wear that weird dress and become Magical garment girl. If I do that Toepick will haunt me in my dreams. Ha ha**

**I am in desperate need of ideas, Any ideas on what to do next? **

**REview, PM or Review**

**If enough reviews come out the next chapters might come early**


End file.
